Blue Mary vs Maki Genryusai
Fatal Fury VS Final Fight! These blondes break bones and kick butts for a living! The Interlude Streets of an urban city Within a torn down district where graffiti-lined walls and crumbling buildings that were the ruined shadows of what they used to be, grunts and an audible scuffle can be heard as well as various smacks and cracks. The camera speeds into an alleyway and emerges out into a harbor, where several small ships were docked; they looked quite nice and polished amidst a port of splintered wood planks. On said port, several thugs were being beaten down by a blond ninja with a nightstick. This was a typical day for Maki, roughing up ruffians on a diurnal basis. After she smacked the last thug into the ocean, Maki hopped up and down, eyeing the gangsters that were downed around her. "Any of you wanna mess with me next?" She taunted, kicking one of the thugs away. "Wow, looks like I didn't even need to be called here." Maki turned around to see a blond woman getting off her motorcycle and taking her helmet off. "Who're you?" Maki called out. "Name's Blue Mary, I got called here as an emergency by one of the residents." Mary approached her, glancing at the fallen thugs. "But it seems like you've already taken care of it, kid!" She gave Maki a thumbs up. "Oh, these guys? They're not a challenge to me." Maki spoke with an arrogant tone. "Is that so? Wanna have a little spar with me?" Blue Mary asked and Maki rose an eyebrow. "Sure about this lady?" Maki asked back and Mary nodded, taking off her army jacket and tossing it behind her, where it landed perfectly on her motorcycle, and entering her fighting stance. Maki hopped up and down before entering her own battle stance. "Alright, bring it, Blue Mary!" The Melee GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! (60 seconds) Maki rushed forward and swung her nightstick low, to which Mary hopped up to dodge; she kicked Maki in the face, and charged forward, wrapping her arms around Maki waist as she sped past the ninja. "Up you go!" Mary heaved and slammed Maki on her back, letting go and drop-kicking Maki back, running in pursuit. (55 seconds) As Maki rolled up to recover, Mary dove into a slide-kick, striking Maki in the ankles and coming up with a solid uppercut to the mouth; she punched Maki twice on the side of the head, then kicked Maki in the stomach. Maki was knocked back, though she held her ground. "Done already?" Mary called out and Maki growled, racing forward with her nightstick raised. Blue Mary charged forward with punch, but when she tossed it, Maki disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from where she was, lunging into the air and coming down with a dive-kick. She struck Mary in the face and stunned her. (50 seconds) She twirled her nightstick, then bashed Mary in the side of the head with it, jabbing her twice in the gut and whacking Mary across the face with her weapon before grabbing her arm and throwing her over her shoulder; she punted Mary away, then flung her nightstick, which smacked into Mary's face as she got up. Maki followed up with a few chops across the body and high-step kick to the chest, pushing Mary back; she went for a jump kick, but Mary ducked under and hopped up, locking her leg around Maki's neck and slamming her down onto the planks. (39 seconds) Maki got up, only to be tackled back down by Mary, who quickly grabbed her arm and laid on her back to the side with it. Before she could attempt to potentially hurt the limb, Maki swung her nightstick, barely clipping Mary in the nose, but also forcing her to retreat. Mary dove down for another tackle, however, Maki dove under and kicked Mary with both feet in the stomach, sending her airborne. Vanishing in a flash, Maki reappeared above Mary, striking her in the cheek with a jump kick. She vanished, reappeared and struck Mary like a ghost multiple times, ending her assault by teleporting above her opponent and drop-kicking her to the port below, the impact powerful enough for Mary to crash through the splintery planks and fall onto the sandy banks underneath. (29 seconds) Maki reappeared amidst the sand, but Mary wasn't anywhere in sight. "Huh?" She looked around, scratching her head with her nightstick. No one was in sight. (25 seconds) FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, Blue Mary snagged Maki by the neck from behind and slammed her down into the sand; she mounted and punched Maki three times in the back of the head, then wrapping her arms around Maki's throat and legs around Maki's waist, turning her over and clutching her in a chokehold. Both women struggled in the sands, dusting themselves with the ground's tan essence as Maki gagged and Mary strained. Not wanting to pass out, Maki let go of her nightstick and flung some sand back, spraying it into Mary's eyes and causing her to let go. "They always gotta fight dirty..." Mary rolled back and muttered as Maki retained her nightstick and charged forward. Mary hopped back to evade a nightstick swing and lunged at Maki with a punch. Before she could connect, however, Maki tossed a smoke bomb and clouded a speedy escape, as well as obscuring Mary's vision. (13 seconds) Through the smoke, Maki lurked around, smacking Mary occasionally with her nightstick or kicking and punching her. Mary did her best to tag the ninja, but the smoke made it nearly impossible. Out of annoyance, she stuck her arm out and Maki ran right into it, though she rolled forward and recovered as the smoke died down. (8 seconds) Maki flung her nightstick again, then chased after it; Mary rushed forward, but as she did so, Maki lunged ahead with an aerial kick. (6 seconds) Mary jumped up, but Maki vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing just above Mary. However, right as her foot would smash into Mary's face, the latter grabbed ahold of her arm and fell down to the sand. With a quick snap, Mary broke Maki's left arm, then grabbed her right leg, pushing Maki's right leg up towards her in a Crab Clutch with her own leg. "Give up, kid!" "N-Neve-AH!!" Maki tried to concede, but Mary threatened to break her leg and her thigh-bone by forcing her held leg up a bit more, making Maki desperately pound on the sand to signal a surrender. KO!!! The Aftermath Mary loosened her grip and stood up as Maki went to clutch her broken arm, curling up in the sand. "Ah, you'll be fine, kid. I'll get an ambulance for you, just hang in there!" Mary told her, though she just earned a middle finger from the ninja. Blue Mary sighed, shaking her head as she pulled out her phone. "Kids these days..." The Result (Plays Blue Mary's Blues, King of Fighters 97') Announcer: This melee's winner is... Blue Mary!! Mary: Kids like you should learn some manners. Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees